Las fuerzas del destino
by MeKa-Heaven
Summary: un campamento puede cambiar todo... Sora una chica de 18 años se encuentra con desconocidos en una campamento de verano, y el destino hace que conosca a alguien que no podra olvidar...


Todo comenzó con un sueño…

Me encontraba en mi cama soñando con lo que pronto se acercaba…mis vacaciones…En realidad no estaba tan entusiasmada como en otros tiempos, me encontraba en un estado vegetal; volando hacia mi mundo, Cantando en otro idioma…

Me vi haciendo mis últimas tareas, días estresantes demasiado diría yo; y todos hablaban de las vacaciones.

Por fin se llego el día esperados por todos y quizás menos por mi, al llegar a mi casa mi mama me tenia una noticia… aunque no estaba de buen humor la escuche sin ganas.

-Sora, cariño... te vas de campamento! por dos meses aproximadamente!!- me dijo mi mama mientras se me formaba una cara de fantasma.

No podía creer tal barbaridad 2 meses!! Fuera de mi casa!! sin mis amigos, sola con gente extraña…

* * *

Pocos días después…

Ahí me encontraba, esperando con maletas frente a una iglesia mi transporte.

Observe con cautela a todos los que llegaban y ellos lo hacían conmigo, me miraban con curiosidad, otros me sonreían y otros no hacían ningún gesto alguno.

Habían tres personas que llamaron mi atención, los veía reírse y jugar, pero luego de unos segundos no les tome más importancia.

El autobús llego, tome asiento a la par de la ventanilla, me acomode, encendí mi reproductor de música, esperamos a que mas personas llegaran mientras tanto observaba el lugar. Pocos minutos después el autobús arranco y sentí que alguien tomaba asiento justo a la par mía, voltee a ver con sorpresa y ante mis ojos observe a un joven con cabellos alborotados que sonreía, a su vez me dijo:

-se nota que vienes por obligación.-

No le respondí solo lo miraba.

-¡hola! me llamo Tachi y me puedes decir Tai- mostrándome una calurosa sonrisa, mientras todavía lo miraba.

-¿y tú?- con un tono impaciente.

-Sora…- respondí con cierta timidez

-que lindo nombre…-

-gracias- me di la vuelta, volví a ponerme los audífonos y observe el camino.

Un tiempo después observe al chico que se encontraba a la par mía, se encontraba dormido, no pude contener a no verlo, lo vi… y me pareció tan bello y dulce durmiendo, no era aquel chico inquieto tan preguntón, era todo lo contrario.

Después de ver a aquel travieso ángel decidí descansar y dormir, el camino era largo y yo solo pensaba en como me iría en esos dos largos meses…

Sentí un gran ruido ya habíamos llegado al destino, todos estaban bajando y tai se encontraba todavía dormido, decidí no despertarlo y pase por el con cuidado.

Todos estaban reunidos y a veces buscaba con la mirada al de los pelos alborotados pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Nos dividieron en grupos, con una cabaña completa para todos, estaban compuestas por dos recamaras, baños, cocina, sala de juegos y un jardín con vista a las montañas.

Quería acostarme en una cama ya que estar sentados por horas es un poco agotador, subí a la habitación asignada para dos chicas, la cabaña estaba sola fui la primera en pasar, me acomode y me tire boca abajo en la suave cama; pero algo no me dejaba dormir eran aquellos ojos chocolates que me miraban con dulzura. ¿Que me estaba pasando? un ruido me saco de mis fantásticos pensamientos, era una chica de carácter dulce que me sonreía y miraba con sorpresa.

-hola… siento haberte despertado…- me dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-no te preocupes. No estaba dormida…-

-¿es tu primera vez cierto?-

-si…-le digo acomodándome y sacando mi ropa de la enorme maleta.

-bueno me presentare, mi nombre es Mimi y tu ¿como te llamas?-

-Sora… mucho gusto Mimi-

-bueno Sora… perdona por mi indiscreción, pero me gusta saber cosas de mis nuevos amigos jaja, y pues quisiera saber ¿como te fue con Taichi?-

-pues… es un poco extrovertido ¿no?-

-jaja así se comporta cuando le gusta alguien…es mi amigo y lo conozco muy bien.-

-¿sabes con quienes vamos a compartir la casa?- no quería prestarle mucha atención con respecto a los gustos de Tai, así que decidí cambiar de tema.

-pues… no lo se… mañana por la mañana los conoceremos.- mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa.

Pasamos todo el día platicando, hablando de nuestras vidas, haciéndonos amigas, y pensando quienes iban a ser nuestros compañeros. Mimi me contaba su vida, de su actual novio y pues claro ya me imaginaba a ella con un príncipe ya que era muy hermosa. Se hizo la hora de dormir, algo que lo esperaba mucho quería descansar y quitarme de la cabeza por algunas horas lo que me agobiaba y me tenia nerviosa esperaba el día siguiente con impaciencia, quería saber que íbamos a hacer o planear, pero no dejaba de pensar, mi mente estaba cada vez mas acelerada y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico de ojos hermosos, hasta que el cansancio derroto mis pensamientos y me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

-¿Sora?, ya es tarde, tenemos que conocer a los chicos… ¿Sora?- me decía Mimi mientras sacudía mi hombro.

-ya voy…- le decía soñolienta.

-vamos tienes que estar presentable- mostrándome una enorme sonrisa.

no hice mas que tomar una ducha, ponerme un jeans y una camiseta color naranja que resaltaba el color de mi pelo, un poco de maquillaje y unos tenis.

Mimi se miraba espectacular, llevaba puesto un vestido primaveral, su cabello rosa suelto y sus sentimientos calidos y alegres. Bajamos, a la cocina ella adelante y yo atrás, y pues en las escaleras escuchamos ya las voces masculinas que se encontraban bromeando en el cuarto de juegos.

-solo hay dos…-me susurra Mimi

-¡¿ah?!-

-shuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- tapando mi boca.

-tendrían que ser tres niños. Y solo hay dos…- con tono suave pero seguro.

Nos acercamos al cuarto de juegos para ver a los chicos.

-¡Matt!-grita Mimi mientras abraza al chico rubio con ojos esplendorosos.

-¡linda!- le dice a Mimi mientras besa su mejilla. Obviamente ese era su príncipe.

-hola…- me dice otro rubio con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-hola…- le digo mostrando mi mejor sonrisa

-me llamo Takeru… pero me puedes decir Tk ¿y tu como te llamas?

-Sora-

-mucho gusto Sora, espero que nos vaya bien con el grupo-

-si.- sonriendo nuevamente.

-¡Sora! amiga… el es Matt- me dice Mimi con gran alegría.

-hola Matt…- le digo con un poco de nerviosismo ya que la mirada del novio de Mimi era impresionante.

-muchos gusto Sora…-

-igual.-

Me empezaba a sentir más cómoda. Ya tenia nuevos amigos, eso me alegraba…

Pero me preguntaba una cosa. ¿Cuándo iba a ver a Taichi? mi mente tenia tantas ganas de verlo aunque yo me negara. Había algo en aquel chico que se robo mis pensamientos en muy poco tiempo, y no podía dejar de pensar en el. Mimi me saco rápido de mis pensamientos.

-chicos… ¿por que solo son 2 y el otro?-

-pues… no sabemos quien es Mimi- respondía el pequeño Tk

-tenemos que esperar linda… algo le ocurrió – respondió Matt.

-¿Sora?-

-dime Tk-

-¿quieres ir al patio?-

-claro vamos.- mostrándonos los dos una sonrisa amistosa.

Ya en el jardín tomamos asiento frente a una vista increíble, árboles por todos lados y el horizonte hermoso con unas cordilleras espectaculares, los dos observábamos cautivados ante el gran paisaje que la madre naturaleza nos brindaba…

-¿Tk eres hermano de Matt?- le pregunto con curiosidad sin quitarle la vista al paisaje.

-jaja si, por eso quería dejarlos solos, mi hermano ha pasado muchas cosas, y cuando conoció a Mimi cambio mucho… se convirtió en otro Matt, en un Matt amigable, sin problemas, y se convirtió de nuevo en mi hermano mayor.-

-Me alegra que lo quieras mucho, y que hagas todo lo que puedes para que el sea feliz con Mimi, eso es muy lindo de tu parte… ¿y que edad tienes Tk?-

-16…- con sus mejillas un poco rosadas

-no estas tan pequeños aunque pareces un poco más grande…-

-¿y tu Sora que edad tienes?-

-pues… 18 jejeje-

-¿y tienes novio?-

-pues… no-

-no te preocupes, eres muy linda, alguien va a llegar a tu vida en cualquier momento, cuando menos te los esperes estará tocando las puertas de tu corazón o intentando encontrar las llaves, así como yo… pero la conocí hace mucho, es la hermana del mejor amigo de Matt, es tan linda – ahora estaba mas rojo.

-bueno que bien Tk, espero que duren mucho-

-Gracias Sora…- mostrándome su linda sonrisa

Una vos peculiar gritaba nuestros nombres.

-¡TK! ¡SORA!-

Salimos juntos a ver de donde provenían los gritos, era en la cocina, cuando mi mirada se paralizo por unos segundos, una imagen peculiar estaba a unos metros de mi, no podía creerlo, ¿era el destino?...

La figura se volteo para vernos de frente cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, no podía imaginar que tan roja estaba, sentía muchas emociones encontradas pero no podía reaccionar adecuadamente. Era un pequeño instante mágico que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y no me dejaba reaccionar, un instante en que todas las fuerzas de las estrellas conspiran para cumplir mis mayores deseos.

-bueno, vamos a desayunar- me salvo Mimi dándose cuenta de ese pequeño momento, mientras se nos formaba a los dos una sonrisa de simpatía, y unas mejillas sonrojadas.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, yo no tenia apetito, ese momento me había sustanciado mi interior. Cuando escuche esa voz que tanto quería escuchar

-hola… Sora.- me decía mirándome con esos ojos cautivadores.

-Hola- le dije un poco nerviosa, me empezaba a sentir un poco mal, quizás por tantas emociones en ayuno.

-¿te sientes bien Sora?- pregunto Matt

-pues… no Matt, chicos iré a descansar un poco estaré en el dormitorio.-

-quieres que te acompañe- dijo Tai mientras se levantaba

-no gracias Taichi desayuna.-

-como crees, vamos.- mientras me tomaba del brazo delicadamente y me llevaba hacia mi cuarto, me sentía tan bien, sus calidas manos tomaban mi cuerpo con tanta delicadeza como si me llegase a quebrar, eran calidas y suaves.

-¿Qué sientes?- me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia el dormitorio

-un poco de mareo, solo eso, no te preocupes no es para tanto.- y asi entramos a la habitacion.

**hola:D les saludo con mucho cariño este es nuestro primer fic en esta pagina y esperamos q les guste**

**dejen reviews porfavor :D **

**escribiremos pronto...**

**f/MeKaheaven....(mel y karen)  
**


End file.
